Recovery
by ThisIsYourPilotSpeaking
Summary: Lightning suffers a knee injury during service in the Guardian Corps. After surgery, she goes through rehab and her physical therapist happens to be a lovely woman with bronze skin, dark hair and green eyes. Eventual FLight. Rated M for later chapters that may contain sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I could have driven myself," Lightning said as she readjusted her position in the passenger seat of Serah's car.

Serah rolled her eyes. Lightning had always been way too independent for her own good. "Oh, shut up and just let me be the good sister you know I am. I was headed this direction anyways. Plus, your knee hasn't completely healed yet."

Lightning didn't respond. She continued to stare out of the car window and and allowed her head to fall back onto the headrest. She honestly felt like the help was unnecessary, but she knew that Serah had the best of intentions, so Lightning just let her do as she wished most of the time.

It had been three weeks ago when Lightning had torn the ACL and MCL in her left knee during a routine training exercise. A new recruit had slipped off a raised platform and in an attempt to catch and save them, Lighting had "tweaked" her knee. A MRI revealed that it was much more than a minor injury and, to Lightning's dismay, surgery was required for full recovery.

 _I swear. These new recruits are simply not cutting it. I guess people get soft when times are peaceful,_ Lightning mused as she allowed her eyes to close.

"We're here."

Lightning, having been on the edge of dozing, started slightly at Serah's words. She turned her eyes in the direction that Serah was looking and saw that they were parked in front of what looked like a small medical office.

" **PALUMPOLUM PHYSICAL THERAPY CENTER** " was spelled overtop the entrance.

After a successful surgery, Lightning's doctor had ordered her to start physical therapy after two full weeks of rest and recovery. Although she hated the idea of taking it easy, Lightning understood how necessary it was to be methodical in the recovery process. She wanted to be back at 100% so she could get back to whipping new recruits into shape, but she also didn't want to re-injure herself.

"I'm going to the mall to shop for a while. I'll be back in about a hour to pick you up. Got it?" Serah asked to the back of Lightning's head.

"Yeah, yeah. Be safe, Serah," Lightning said as she opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"Maybe your physical therapist will be super hot or something!" Serah shouted to Lightning through the still open door.

Lightning slammed the door in her face, but let a small smirk appear on her lips as she looked back at her sister. Serah stuck her tongue out. Lightning proceeded to the open the back door of the car and pulled out her crutches and set them in place under her arms.

"Work hard, Sis! See you in a bit," Serah said cheerfully. Lightning gave her a small smile and then closed the door with much less force this time around. She turned and began her short journey to the entrance. She heard Serah drive away behind her.

* * *

"Thank you, Ms. Farron. Please have a seat in the waiting area," the receptionist said with large smile as she gestured toward a small sitting area. When Lightning didn't return the smile the receptionist's expression quickly faltered. "Um... someone will be with you shortly."

Lightning turned away from the reception desk and crutched over to the designated waiting area which was situated in a small alcove a short distance away and sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair that had seen many years of use. The small table that sat in the middle was littered with dated fashion magazines so she didn't even bother perusing them. Her eyes glossed over the surrounding walls trying to find something to peak her interest while she waited.

A small LED screen was affixed to the wall opposite of Lightning and it was playing a slideshow to display the names and faces of the staff who worked at the center.

Most of the staff looked professional, but rather bland in her opinion. She was about to look away when a woman with raven colored hair and the most piercing green eyes Lightning had ever seen appeared on the screen.

Lightning had always been reserved in her attraction to anyone else, even internally, but she was genuinely taken by this woman's appearance. Her skin was dark, near a shade of bronze, and the smirk on her face gave off an air of confidence and mischief. Lightning's eyes shifted to the right side of the screen.

"Oerba Yun Fang. Physical Therapist," Lightning read to herself. _Hmm... her personality probably sucks though,_ she thought

"Ms. Farron?" a voice called out. A small, portly woman holding a clipboard was looking towards Lightning.

"Here," Lightning responded as she moved to gather her crutches.

"Do you need any assistance?" the woman said as she shuffled as quickly as she could to Lightning's side. Lightning brushed her off with a flippant wave of her hand and quickly positioned the crutches and balanced on her right leg. "I'm fine. Lead the way."

"R-right. Of course," the woman responded. Although she tried to hide it, the small woman was obviously intimidated by Lightning's demeanor. She turned quickly and began to walk towards the door leading to the back portion of the center with Lightning following behind.

"S-so, my name is Tami. Today you'll be introduced to your physical therapist who will be working with you on your rehabilitation for the next few months. The schedule here says that you might be engaging in some preliminary exercises so be prepared to do some light physical activity. but nothing too intensive," Tami recited as she flipped through a few papers.

They continued walking until they reached an area that resembled a small gym. Soft padding covered the floor and different sized exercise and medicine balls, along with other rehab equipment, lined the left perimeter of the room. Two training tables were placed side by side along the right perimeter. The walls were covered with different medical posters with most of them featuring the anatomy of the knee and shoulder. Sunlight streamed in from outside through a few large windows set in the wall opposite of Lightning. The room was empty save for one individual who was currently kneeling in the far corner.

"Fang," Lightning's eyebrows perked in slight surprise at the sound of the name. "Ms. Farron is here to see you," Tami said addressing the figure kneeling in the corner.

"Right. Just lemme finish tyin' my shoe first. These damned laces are too long and I keep steppin' on 'em," Fang said sounded rather annoyed. She finished with her shoe and stood to make her way over to Lightning. Fang wore a tight black tank top with blue running shorts and was just a bit taller than Lightning.

She was dressed much more casually than Lightning had expected. With Lightning wearing a pale blue t-shirt and black running shorts, the two looked like casual workout partners. Apart from the Fang's name tag and Lightning's crutches, it would have been impossible to discern who was the PT and who was the patient.

She stopped a few steps short of Lightning and extended her right hand and showcased a winning smile. "Hi. Name's Oerba Yun Fang and I'll be ya physical therapist movin' foward. You can just call me Fang."

Without taking her eyes of Fang's face, Lightning extended her own hand and shook Fang's hand. "Lightning."

"Lightnin'?" Fang said with a small air of confusion. "But I thought your file said ya name was Claire." Fang released her hand and leaned over to look at the clipboard that Tami was holding.

"It is, but I prefer to go by Lightning. Personal reasons," Lightning said with a tone of finality.

Fang quirked an eyebrow, but didn't question any further. "Right. So, Lightnin', eh? I like it. It's kinda sexy," Fang remarked with a grin. Her eyes quickly flickered up and down Lightning's body.

Lightning didn't miss the quick eye movements and she uncharacteristically felt her cheeks warm at Fang's forwardness. _What kind of physical therapist is this woman?_ she thought.

"Fang, you have got to be more professional around our clients!" reprimanded the woman. However, the reprimand was completely negated by the fact that Tami was laughing. "Honestly, have you no shame?"

"What's the point in being a professional if you can't have a little fun?" countered Fang as she walked over to a raised training table. "Come on over here, Lightnin' and take a seat. I just want to take a quick look at ya knee before we begin."

"You guys have fun," Tami said as she rolled her eyes and she left the room. Lightning made her way over to the table and sat down. She then stretched out her legs on the table.

"Right. Well, I'm just gonna feel around on ya knee for a bit. I'm just lookin' for any telltale signs of abnormal swellin' or inflammation," Fang said as she made her way to Lightning's left side. "Just tell me if any of this hurts or brings ya any discomfort. Got it?"

Lightning nodded. She braced herself slightly for the stereotyically cold hands of most medical professionals. However, to her surprise, Fang's hands were exceedingly warm and gentle.

Fang didn't miss Lightning's momentary tense and mistook it for nervousness. "Hey, don't worry. I'll do my best not to hurt ya. I am a professional, ya know."

"It's not that," Lightning responded. "I just expected your hands to be cold."

"Oh. Well, are they?"

"No."

"As to be expected. We Yuns are known for being rather hot blooded," stated Fang with a small waggle of her eyebrows. Lightning rolled her eyes at the answer.

"So, not the flirty type are ya? That's fine. I've always preferred the strong, silent types. It's the mystery, ya know?" said Fang nonchalantly. She flashed a rather salacious grin towards Lightning. Lightning responded with a face of determined indifference.

"Yep. Definitely the strong, silent type," Fang said with a chuckle. "Anyways, you knee looks fine. I just want to ask a short series of questions to confirm some things about the injury."

"Sure," replied Lightning.

"How long ago did the injury occur?"

"Three weeks ago."

"How did it happen?"

"Tried catching a falling new recruit. Knee buckled."

"Ah, we got a hero. So, you're a soldier?"

"Yes. Guardian Corps."

"Hmm... I do love a woman in a uniform. How would you currently rate ya pain on a scale from 1 to 10?"

Lightning did her best to ignore the uniform comment. "4."

"Not too bad. And are you single?"

"Ye - wait, what? What does that have to do with anything?" Lightning said taken aback.

"So, ya are single... Lucky me," Fang whispered with an air of victory as she removed her hands from Lightning's knee and stood up. Lightning wasn't able to suppress a small feeling of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"I'm your patient. I'm pretty sure this is what's called a 'conflict of interest,'" Lightning said, incredulous.

"Ya won't be my patient forever now, will ya?" Fang said with another waggle of her eyebrows.

"Anyways, that's all for today. I want to give ya another week of rest before we start the rehabilitation regiment." Fang pulled a small business card from a desk nearby. She clicked a pen and scribbled something on the back.

"Here's my business card. It's got the number for the center and my phone extension on it. I also wrote my personal number on the back in case ya have any questions while I'm off the clock or if ya want to go out to get some coffee or something. Maybe catch a film. I heard that new horror flick was pretty good." Fang gave a quick wink as she handed Lightning the card.

Lightning just shook her head as she slipped the card into her pocket. "Some professional you are."

"Hey, I'm the best there is around here. But, if I see something I like, I go for it. To hell with the professional etiquette," Fang stated confidently.

"Clearly," replied Lightning as she got up and made her way to the exit.

"See ya next week, Sunshine."

Lightning just scoffed at Fang's little nickname and continued on her way out. Fang just smiled.

Lightning crutched her way through the hallway and into the entrance lobby. She could see Serah parked out front through the glass doors.

"Have a good rest of your day, Ms. Farron," the receptionist called out. Lightning gave her a curt nod and passed through the entrance.

Once she reached Serah's car she threw her crutches onto the backseat and plopped herself down in the passenger seat.

"So, how was it? Did you get a super hot PT?" Serah asked eagerly. Lightning finished buckling herself in before she answered.

"She was... interesting to say the least. "

"How so?"

"Very flirty and... forward."

"Ooooh. Scandalous. Well, you always were popular with the ladies. So, are you interested?"

Lightning gave Serah a heavy dose of side-eye before responding, "She's my physical therapist. It's unprofessional."

"You won't be her patient forever," replied Serah, her words incredibly similar to Fang's response earlier.

"Whatever. Let's go home," quipped Lightning. Serah gave a laugh and navigated the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"You never know. She could be the one," joked Serah. Lightning just rolled her eyes again, but she pulled out Fang's business card from her pocket anyways. She flipped it over and read Fang's messy handwriting on the back.

 _ **Call me. Anytime. 704-555-3465**_

A small heart was drawn next in the lower right hand corner.

 _She certainly thinks highly of herself,_ thought Lightning. However, she let a small smile pass over her lips.

Maybe coffee didn't sound like too bad of an idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It is with my deepest regret that I inform you that I do not own Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

In the end, Lightning didn't call Fang. Call it pride or just being plain stubborn, Lightning couldn't bring herself to dial the number.

 _It's going to take a lot more than a few witty lines and a smile,_ thought Lightning.

Almost a full week had passed and Lightning had spent her days resting at home and her knee seemed to be healing well. She had begun doing simple stretching exercises to maintain her flexibility and had tried walking around without her crutches. She felt a twinge of pain every now and again, but overall, she was pleased with her progression.

With the spring semester having come to a close, Serah had returned home from her second year at Eden University, where she studied Elementary Education, to live with Lightning for the summer. Lightning was glad to have her little sister back home and the delicious home cooked meals were definitely appreciated, but the one thing Lightning hadn't missed was Serah's tendency to be a tad... overbearing.

"Let me help you out of the car."

"Here, let me open the door."

"Let me get that for you."

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

"Serah," Lightning said, trying her best to not sound annoyed, "Trust me. I've got it."

Serah wasn't fooled by her tone.

"Fine. Sorry for trying to be the best little sister in the world," Serah pouted as she crossed her arms and turned her back to Lightning who was still trying to limp up the flight of stairs.

Lightning frowned slightly as she felt a small pang of guilt in her stomach. She hated when she hurt Serah's feelings, but if this is what it took to regain a small piece of independence, she could live with it.

She turned to continue her ascent. After a second had passed, she heard the muffled sound of a footstep on the carpet behind her and felt a small hand on her lower back. She turned to see Serah, two stairs down, standing as though she was ready to catch Lightning at a moment's notice.

 _Is she acting as my... spotter?_ Lightning thought as she looked at her sister.

"Hey! Don't look at me in that tone of voice," Serah said, indignant. "If I can't help you, I might as well be ready to rescue you."

Lightning let out a sigh, but gave Serah a small smile. "Fine, but the last time I tried to catch someone who was falling, I injured my knee."

Serah laughed and her mood brightened immediately at her small victory. "Don't worry! I've got your back, Claire."

Lightning turned once again and the tandem slowly made their way up the stairs to the second floor landing. "I think I can make the next fifteen feet to my room without your assistance, Serah."

"Okay, okay," said Serah, holding her hands up in defeat. "Just call me if you need anything." And with that, Serah descended back down the stairs. Lightning just shook her head at her sister as she stood at the threshold of her bedroom.

Lightning's room was simple, yet cozy. The pale pink walls were bare save for a few framed certificates and awards that Lightning had attained during her time in the Corps. A bed sat in the corner directly across from the door with a small nightstand next to it that featured a lamp, an alarm clock and a framed photo of a younger Lightning and Serah. A laptop sat on a worn, wooden desk that was placed against the wall, next to the room's entrance, and a bookshelf was placed to its immediate right. The door to a small closet sat in the far corner.

To most, her room would have seemed rather plain, but Lightning preferred it that way. She had never been materialistic even during her teenage years. The only thing she had ever spent large amounts of money on were books. Reading was by far her favorite past time and she indulged whenever she could. So it was no surprise that her bookshelf was filled with a lifetime of literary conquests. The shelves themselves bowed slightly under the sheer weight of paper.

Lightning made her way over to the aforementioned bookshelf and scanned the spines to find something to pass the time. Like most avid readers, Lightning had already read all of her books at least three times and, while she loved each one of her books dearly, none of them were currently sparking her interest.

 _I really need to go and buy a new book,_ Lightning thought forlornly. She glanced at the watch on her left wrist. It was only half past noon. _I have plenty of time to run down to the bookstore._

She began to gather her things when she hesitated. She had a feeling that Serah would not be too happy with her going out and about alone no matter how much Lightning protested that her knee would not be a hindrance.

"Well, it's almost time for her daily one o'clock nap. I'll just wait until she's asleep," Lightning muttered to herself.

When her watch read "1:15," Lightning quietly made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step, she glanced to her left and into the living room. As expected, Serah was splayed haphazardly across the sofa, asleep.

With the agility that one can only attain after years of intense military training and a bad knee, Lightning silently pulled on her shoes, grabbed the keys to her Corolla, a single crutch, and headed outside.

* * *

After a short ten minute drive, Lightning pulled her car into the parking lot of a small, but sophisticated looking bookstore called _The Epilogue._ Lightning preferred this shop over the others in town since it supplied coffee through their own cafe and a secluded, outdoor sitting area where she could read her newly purchased books in peace. Also, it was rarely ever busy.

After crutching through the entrance and giving the shopkeeper a nod of salutation, she began wandering up and down the aisles trying to find an intriguing book. She had skimmed around fifteen titles, not finding anything to her liking, when she came across a book titled _The Fault in Our Stars._ Lightning had heard good things about this book, but had skipped it due the "Young Adult" label and the idea of a tragic love story.

Maybe it was the planets aligning in a specific order or her flirtatious encounter with Fang because, for once, Lightning decided that reading a love story didn't seem like a complete waste of time. She made her way to the counter located at the front of the store and purchased the book along with a large iced coffee. It was summer, after all.

While simultaneously holding the book and keeping the crutch in place with her left hand and holding her coffee in her right, Lightning opened the door leading outside and began searching for a suitable table in the outside sitting area.

The sitting area consisted of six tables with two chairs each. Every table also had an umbrella to provide shade from the harsh summer sun. Lightning selected the table furthest from the sitting area's entrance. After leaning her solitary crutch against the wall behind her seat, Lightning sat down and began to read.

To her surprise, _The Fault in Our Stars_ was much more entertaining than anticipated and she began to immerse herself completely in the story. In fact, she was so engrossed with the book that she didn't even notice the figure approaching her.

"Well, look who we have here," whispered a voice next to Lightning's left ear.

For the most part, Lightning considered herself as someone who was not easily startled. However, in this particular moment, she was caught completely off-guard by the sudden interruption. Lightning jumped a full six inches out of her seat and, in the process, nearly spilled her coffee all over the table.

"Holy sh-" cursed Lightning, her head snapping in the direction of the voice. Her look of anger and extreme annoyance gave way to an expression of genuine shock as her gaze feel upon a pair of familiar green eyes.

"F-fang?" exclaimed Lightning, unable to hide the slight shake in her voice. Her heart was pounding due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Hey there, Sunshine," replied Fang with a grin. "Is this seat taken?"

"Um… no. Not at the moment," Lightning responded, trying to calm herself down. She bookmarked the page that she was on.

"My lucky day," Fang said as she flashed a smile. She sat down, placed her elbows on the table, and leaned forward. Lightning proceeded to subconsciously lean back into her own chair.

Fang glanced down at the book in Lightning's hands. " _The Fault in Our Stars,_ eh? Any good?"

"Yeah, it's not bad," answered Lightning still slightly unnerved by Fang's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? I didn't even know many people knew about this place."

"Well, I certainly do. I've been comin' here for years. I'm surprised I've never run into you. You look like you're a regular," said Fang as she pushed a strand of wayward hair out of her face.

Lightning couldn't stop her eyes from flicking up to watch Fang run her hand through her hair. "Before my injury I tended to work a lot, so I never really had time to come by."

"A workaholic, huh? All work and no play makes Sunshine a dull girl, ya know?" chided Fang with another playful smile.

"Funny," deadpanned Lightning, "and don't call me Sunshine."

"Aw, but why?" asked Fang with a tilt of her head. "I think it perfectly describes ya bubbly personality."

"If your mission was to come and annoy me, I'll let you know that you succeeded. I should probably get going," Lightning announced as she began to stand up.

With a blur of movement, Fang reached out and grabbed Lightning's wrist. "Whoa, now. Hold ya horses." Even in the summer heat, Fang's hand felt warm against Lightning's skin.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed ya," apologized Fang. Her tone sounded sincere. Lightning relaxed slightly in her grip. "I just tend to tease a lot when I talk to cute girls." Fang shot a deadly smile and wink combo towards Lightning.

Lightning rolled her eyes in response. "Flattery will get you nowhere," cautioned Lightning, but she sat back down anyways. She had to admit that there was something about Fang that made her curious enough to stay.

"Glad you changed ya mind," smiled Fang.

"If you're going to stick around, we need to set some ground rules," stated Lightning. Fang simply looked at her, so Lightning continued. "I require absolute silence. I came here to read in peace and I intend to do just that. Understood?"

"Technically, that's only one rule, but yeah, I got it."

"Good." Lightning opened up _The Fault in Our Stars_ and began reading once again.

"Was that iced coffee any good?" inquired Fang, gesturing towards Lightning's nearly empty cup.

Lightning glared at Fang and felt a vein begin to pulse in her forehead. "Yes."

"Hmm... I might get me one then. I've never considered gettin' coffee _iced_ , but - "

"Fang." Lightning interrupted. The glare that she was giving Fang had enough intensity to bore through solid metal.

"Oh, you were serious about that whole silence thing? My bad," apologized Fang, but she was laughing. "I'm goin' to go and grab me one of those iced coffee things. You want another? It's on me."

"No, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Fang stood and started making her way back into the bookstore. Lightning watched her leave.

 _She is going to make me commit murder,_ thought Lightning. _Maybe I should make my escape while she's gone._

But Lightning quickly realized that this was a bad idea. Fang was her physical therapist and a stealthy exit would make for an awkward appointment. If there was one thing that Lightning hated more than annoyance, it was awkwardness. _I guess I'll just stick it out._ Lightning lowered her head and tried to continue reading.

A short while later, she heard the door of the sitting area open and guessed that Fang was making her way back to the table.

Fang returned with a book of her own along with two iced coffees. She slid one of them over to Lightning.

Lightning glanced at the coffee and then shot a pointed look at the dark haired woman across the table.

"Oh, stop bein' stubborn and take the damn coffee," instructed Fang. With that, Fang opened her book and began to flip through the pages.

Lightning considered countering with a sarcastic remark, but decided against it. She gave a small shrug and took a sip of the proffered coffee. She wasn't completely sure, but Lightning thought she saw Fang smile at the acceptance of her gift.

Lightning disregarded it and then, she too, began to read. The two fell into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the occasional turn of a page and the soft clinking of ice hitting ice.

Lightning had almost reached full re-immersion into the world of _The Fault in Our Stars_ when she suddenly felt something rubbing against her leg. Without turning her head away from the book, she looked down below the table and saw that Fang had begun rubbing her foot against Lightning's leg.

Lightning glanced over the top of her book, annoyed, and saw that Fang was maintaining a facade of pure innocence on her face. Lightning simply readjusted her sitting position and moved her legs out of the range of Fang's reach.

A mere three seconds had passed before Lightning, once again, felt Fang's foot rubbing against her leg. Lightning scowled into her book. She knew that asking Fang to stop was not going to do anything, so she decided to retaliate. Lightning took her right foot and forcibly pushed Fang's back to her side of the table.

Immediately, she felt resistance as Fang began pushing back. Lightning's rational side told her that the mature thing to do was to stop this nonsense at once. However, her stubborn and competitive side told her that mercy was for the weak. So, of course, she consolidated all of her lower body strength into her right leg and pushed.

What had started as Fang's silly attempt at flirting had now escalated into an all-out foot war with neither woman willing to back down. Below the table's surface featured the setting of a chaotic turf war; above featured two women displaying the illusion of determined facial indifference contrary to the battle underneath.

Fang was the first to break down as she began to laugh uncontrollably. To her own surprise, Lightning joined in with a few laughs of her own. To be honest, Lightning couldn't remember the last time she had laughed with someone other than Serah.

"What are we even doin'?" chuckled Fang. "Sittin' here actin' like a couple of five year olds."

"Yeah, well, you started it."

"Sayin' something like that isn't helpin' ya case, Sunshine. At least I know your right knee is doing just fine."

"Oh, shut up." And with that, the two began to laugh again.

While she enjoyed the feeling, it felt strange to Lightning. To her knowledge, she hadn't felt this comfortable around someone other than her sister since, well, ever. It felt... nice?

When their laughter had subsided, Lightning glanced at her watch. It read "4:15."

"I should get going. My sister is probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, gone so soon?" Fang poked out her lower lip. "I thought we were havin' fun."

"You're delusional," responded Lightning, but she couldn't quite suppress the small smile on her lips. She stood up, grabbed her crutch, and turned towards the exit of the sitting area.

"Whatever. Anyways, it was a _pleasure_ runnin' into you, Sunshine," purred Fang. "I guess I'll be seein' you in two days for your appointment." Lightning could literally see Fang's eyes roving over her body.

"I guess," said Lightning, trying to ignore Fang's flirtatious advances. "See you then."

"See ya."

Lightning had almost made it past her, when Fang suddenly stood up and stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Sunshine. One thing before you go."

Without warning, Fang reached out and grabbed both sides of Lightning's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Lightning. She tried to pull away, but Fang had a strong hold on her head and held her in place. "I swear, if you try and kiss - " That's when Fang leaned in.

She moved too quickly for Lightning to react. Sensing no escape, she instinctively closed her eyes, held her breath, and braced for the kiss.

It never came.

Instead she heard a soft whisper in her left ear. "Make sure to stretch daily. It's beneficial for the healin' process."

Lightning's eyes snapped open to see Fang with a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"Gotcha, Sunshine," smirked Fang. She was so close that Lightning could feel Fang's breath blowing across her face. "I'm glad we were still able to get our coffee even though _someone_ didn't call me."

With that, Fang turned on her heel and exited the sitting area leaving a dazed and, admittedly, disappointed Lightning in her wake.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I honestly uploaded the first chapter on a whim and couldn't believe more than 3 people even acknowledged its existence! Thanks for the support. It really gives me motivation to continue this story and keep posting. Stay awesome, y'all! Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Before you go, here are a few things I thought you guys should know:**

 **Lightning's love for books in this story was inspired by a short story fanfic that I read a while back. I wish I could remember it's name so I could credit it, but I couldn't find it anywhere in the archives. It's the one where Fang buys her so many books that they need another room just to hold them all. If anyone knows the title, tell me!**

 **Also, Lightning might get a little OoC during this story and my rationale for that happening is that love can make us do things we would never do, both physically and emotionally. So, while I'm trying my best to remain true to their personalities, just anticipate some minor OoC moments, especially in regards to Light.**

 **Thanks again! - Pilot**


End file.
